The Tale of The Twins
by Blooo
Summary: Blue and Bella Swan have always had an unbreakable bond beyond the understanding of others. With their move to Forks and the fate that awaits them, will their bond be tested? Or strengthened?
1. Chapter 1

Blue Swan could feel her sisters disgruntlement as she sighed with disappointment. She turned to Bella who was seated next to her on the airplane, and spoke with a giddy smile.

"You're being too negative Bells. Look on the bright side, we're finally landing!" Blue squealed with excitement in her seat, her emotions and actions causing Bella's lips to tug up in amusement. Blue hated to be confined to one isolated space for too long a period of time. She preferred to be outdoors.

"And you're being too positive. Your emotions are making me fidget." Bella huffed in faked indignation. "Besides, how can there be a bright side to a dull town that never even sees the sun." Despite her words and aversion to Forks, Bella couldn't help but let her sisters emotions rub off on her. Whenever one was happy, so was the other. Blue smiled triumphantly at Bella as she felt her emotions lighten. Blue reached her paint stained hand over to Bella's and squeezed it.

"We're going to be happy here, Bells, I know it." Bella's deep chocolate eyes met her sisters wide and hopeful blues and smiled at her fondly.

"You're ever the optimist, Miridia." Blue pouted at her sisters use of her given name. Like Bella, Blue hated her given name, and when they were just children they gave each other their nicknames and insisted on going by them. And as a result of Bella's stubborn nature and Blue's persistent one, the names stuck.

"And you're ever the pessimist, Isabella."

Bella smirked in amusement at her sisters reply, "Touché". Although the girls were twins, Bella was born three hours earlier. And though this wasn't much of a difference, she always felt older then her oblivious sister. This caused her to be occasionally maternal to her, especially because of who their mother was. While Bella loved to read, Blue preferred painting or exploring outdoors, rather then the romance novels Bella was engrossed with. Blue always had a more free spirited personality like her mother's. This couldn't be seen in her perpetually shy demeanor while in public, but it could be seen in her state of dress. Since she was a child, Blue was infatuated with the seventies. She loved to sew herself long floral skirts and embroider her jeans and white blouses with various colorful designs. While Blue lived in the colorful world of her paintings and dreams, She had a kind and patient nature to her that was beyond her years.

Bella reached over to Blue's hand and squeezed it as she had done earlier. "If you love it in Forks, then so will I. But I am _not_ going on any hikes." Blue laughed at her sister recalling the last time she dragged her out for a hike. Unlike Bella, Blue was not clumsy, though that word could be used if she was seen in the kitchen.

"But Bella, there are going to be so many new landscapes for me to paint. You know, the Olympic Peninsula is considered a very beautiful area." Bella simply shook her head at Blue's excitement as she continued to rave about the exploration opportunities they would get.

The girls had turned seventeen a few months earlier and were in their senior year of high school. They were moved a grade ahead in elementary school due to their individual intelligence and maturity. While Blue was more of a free spirit like her mother, she wasn't as spontaneous and more content. Where Bella was headstrong and responsible, Blue was tractable to a fault. Her gullible nature was a strong indicator for Bella's protectiveness. The girls' strange twin connection in which they could sense each others thoughts and feelings caused them to be isolated from other children their age. As a result neither were very social and never really had friends. Though this was fine with them, they were best friends, and as long as they had each other, they were happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue was equally, if not more, nervous as Bella for their first day at Forks High School. The girls had already gotten themselves settled in their new home with Charlie. Despite the awkwardness of Bella's and Charlie's natures, Blue made an effort to reacquaint herself with her father. She knew she reminded him of Renee, but so did Bella, they were almost identical after all. Both girls shared the same heart shaped face and pale flawless skin, but where Bella had rich mahogany locks reaching past her shoulders, Blue had dark auburn waves nearly reaching her hips. Both girls shared a petite frame and height. Bella's eyes were a rich, doe brown like her fathers, and Blue's eyes were a bright crystal blue, like her mother's. The only other difference was that where Bella's lips were full and uneven, Blue's were an almost overly full pout.

As the sisters sat in Bella's bright rusty truck, fidgeting at each other's nervous and tense emotions they couldn't help but feel comforted at the fact they would be going through this together. As Bella pulled her large and rackety truck into the parking lot and found a parking space, heads turned in their direction almost immediately. The girls simply shared a look, Blue couldn't help but feel amused at her sisters annoyance. "Let's just take a deep breath- like we learned that one time mom was obsessed with meditation and forced us to go to a class." Bella rolled her eyes at the memory, though she knew her sister had actually enjoyed the class and kept attending despite her mother forgetting about it a week later.

Bella took a deep breath along with her sister before both of them got out. Blue straightened her long, flowing forest green dress that reached her ankles, she had embroidered the neckline and bodice with pale pink roses, and she paired it with a long, warm knitted cardigan. Bella was relieved to wake to a rainless cloudy morning, and Blue delighted, though she didn't mind the rain as much as Bella did. The contrast between the sisters state of dress was almost comical as Bella was dressed in her jeans and parka. "This is going to be a long day." Bella sighed as they made their way towards the school office, cheeks blazing with embarrassment at all the stares they were receiving.

Bella was right, it had been a long day, and they were only halfway through. Luckily both girls were able to dodge the advances of most students who were eager to acquaint themselves with the new girls. Besides the occasional correction of her name, Blue had barely said a word to anyone, feeling her discomfort grow at so much unwanted attention. Unlike Bella, who could hold conversations, Blue found it difficult, despite her bubbly personality, to get along with others. While both girls were fairly isolated from others due to their strange connection, this was also due to the cultural and social differences in big cities. The girls were used to being in the background, unnoticed. It was strange for them to think that people actually wanted to get to know them.

And so when Jessica Stanley insisted the sisters sit with her at lunch, Bella couldn't help but reluctantly agree, not wanting to be rude on her first day. As Jessica led the girls through the lunch line and to her table of friends, Blue fidgeted with her tray anxiously. Bella tried to send her sister waves of comfort as she felt her nervous emotions course through her. Bella wasn't really the nervous type, though she did hate attention, it didn't make her high-strung.

As the girls sat themselves next to Jessica, Bella squeezed her sisters hand under the table, once again trying to placate her. Bella's attempts finally paid off and she could feel Blue's emotions start to calm. Blue stayed silent as Bella spoke to the students she had been acquainted with throughout the day, though Jessica did most of the talking.

"Hi, I'm Angela." The shy looking girl from across Blue addressed her. Blue found the girls kind gaze comforting.

"I'm Blue, but I'm sure you knew that already, like everybody else does." Blue trailed off with a blush, unlike her sister who wasn't prone to babbling, Blue tended to do it often.

Angela replied with another smile as she spoke, "I love your dress, where did you get it?" Blue felt her embarrassment fade as Angela moved to one of her favorite topics of conversation.

"I made it, I love to sew my own clothes." Although Blue's embarrassment was fading, she still couldn't help but blush. Bella was glad her sister was finally getting comfortable and felt a wave of gratitude to Angela. Before Angela could reply to Blue, however, something caught Bella's eye.

"Who are they?" Bella spoke before she could stop herself. Her words garnered Blue's attention as she glanced in the direction of her sister's gaze. There were three incredibly beautiful people sitting alone at a table.

Jessica had a knowing smirk on her face as she spoke. "Those are the Cullen siblings. The girl is Alice Cullen, she's a bit of a weirdo…kind of like you." Jessica said this while looking at Blue. Blue didn't even blush though, she didn't mind being called weird and Bella knew it.

But Angela didn't, "Jess! That's rude." She spoke with wide eyes and an apologetic look towards Blue. Jessica simply shrugged, but she had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, as she continued to speak in a conspiratorial tone.

"The blonde one who looks miserable is Jasper Hale, he and Alice are like, together, together." Jessica said this with a look of disgust.

"They aren't actually related, Jess." Angela pointed out.

"Whose the other boy?" Bella asked curiously. Blue noticed her sisters interest and gave her a curious look, Bella was too occupied to notice and Blue could feel some kind of magnetic pull in her sisters emotions that puzzled her, She had never felt anything like it before.

"That's Edward Cullen, don't waste your time on him though, apparently nobody in this school is good enough for him." Blue noticed her sister trying to hold back a smile as she glanced at Edward Cullen who seemed to be smiling too. Strange. Jessica continued to speak in her bubbly tone. "They have two other siblings, who are also like together or whatever, but they graduated last year. They were all adopted by doctor Carlisle Cullen." For some reason, the name sent a tingle of some foreign emotion through Blue, she was puzzled by both her sisters and her own strange new emotions. It felt as if both were anticipating something, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews and follows! They motivate me to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the girls' first day at Forks High, and things were certainly feeling strange for Blue. Since Bella had encountered the Cullen boy, she had been aloof and constantly thinking of him, although she tried hard to hide it from her twin. But, Blue didn't need their twin connection to know something was going on with Bella, just a sister's intuition. Blue felt her sister's foreign emotions each day when Bella looked over to the Cullen table and saw he was absent. Blue didn't like her sister's new fixation, Bella had always been open with her, at least, as open as her closed-off personality would allow. Blue knew that somehow, Bella encountering the Cullen boy was going to change everything.

It was their second Monday at the school, and they had easily gone into a routine. Everyday after school, Blue and Bella did their homework together. Once finished, Bella would prepare dinner while Blue cleaned up around the house and even painted or drew something. Both girls were content with their routine and were as close as ever, despite the Cullen boy, as Blue had taken to calling him in her head. She found it somewhat humorous to call someone by their last name, like it's meant to be threatening.

Every now and then, Blue would catch a thought or two slipping through Bella's strong wall, and it would always be _Edward Cullen_ (In a very dreamy voice that annoyed Blue to no end). It wasn't that she had anything against the Cullen boy, she didn't even know him, she just didn't understand Bella's sudden interest. Neither of the girls had ever liked a boy. Blue definitely sensed that the Cullen's were different, she just wasn't sure to what extent.

So, on Monday afternoon, when the twins walked into the school cafeteria, Blue felt Bella's emotions suddenly go into a frenzy. As they sat down, she spotted the object of Bella's dismay. The Cullen boy was once again seated at the table with his siblings. Blue couldn't help but roll her eyes. _You just had to come back, didn't you Cullen._ As if hearing her thoughts, his head snapped up and looked right at her. Blue was stunned and quickly looked away, blushing. She looked to Bella who was currently being bothered by that Mitch boy or whatever his name was, he reminded her of a puppy. Bella looked at her with amusement and curiosity, she clearly witnessed everything that had just transpired.

"You know, Bells, I'm still waiting." She said, looking pointedly at Bella.

"Waiting for what?" She asked nonchalantly, feigning innocence.

Blue couldn't help but laugh at her sister, she was a terrible liar, a trait they shared. "Really, it's only a matter of time before you spill, and even if you don't, you've already let slip a few thoughts." Blue smirked at her sister playfully.

Bella, suddenly flushed, picked up her apple and tossed it at Blue, who caught it easily, she had excellent reflexes. "Miridia, stay out of my thoughts." Bella muttered as Blue scowled at the used of her given name. "We agreed not to prod!"

"I can't help it whe-" Blue was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

"Great. Biology." Bella grumbled as they gathered their things. Before they went their separate ways, Blue shot Bella a knowing look.

At the end of the day, the sisters met at the rusty red truck as usual. Except this time Blue was determined to interrogate Bella. "How was _biology_?" Blue asked with a smirk.

Bella rolled her eyes, "It was fine. He apologized for being a jerk last week. So there's that." She said it so dismissively that one would assume the interaction meant nothing. But as they got into the truck, Blue knew there was more to it.

"Bells, you don't have to tell me now. But I know you will, when you're ready anyway." Bella shot Blue a grateful smile.

"No more teasing then?" Bella asked in reply.

"Well I wouldn't say _that_. How else would I amuse myself?" Bella rolled her eyes as her sister laughed at her.

The next morning, Bella was dismayed to find the windows frosted over and the road covered in a light layer of snow. "Ugh, we already have to deal with the rain. But _snow_?" She complained in disgust as she sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast.

"Oh come on Bells," Blue acknowledged, "it's not so bad. I think it's quite pretty actually, a nice change." She seemed so giddy with the sudden change in weather, Bella couldn't help but agree with her twin.

"What would I do without you Blue?" Bella smiled fondly.

Blue made a gesture as if considering the question, "You would probably skulk around and be in a constant state of misery, complaining about every little thing." Blue yelped as her sister chucked her banana at her, ducking right in time. "What is it with you and fruit?" Blue laughed.

* * *

Bella made sure to drive to school with extra care that morning, not wanting to encounter a mishap with her red rusty truck. Once the girls got to school they were surprised to find all the students enjoying the snow in the parking lot. Bella sighed in dismay while Blue jumped out of the truck spinning around, her face turned to the sky. Blue loved the feeling of the cool, wet flakes softly landing and melting on her face. While Blue was busy enjoying the snow, Bella caught sight of the Cullen family, she was surprised to see they were enjoying the snow as much as everyone else was, if not more so.

But there was one Cullen in particular Bella paid special attention to. She couldn't help but admire his handsome features as he laughed with his siblings. At this moment he turned his head and caught her eye. Bella immediately flushed and turned away, only to find Blue smirking at her knowingly. "Shut up." Bella muttered as they headed towards the school.

"I didn't say anything!" Blue laughed sensing her sisters flustered emotions.

For Blue, the day was as uneventful as ever, but Bella was a completely different story. Even though it was her second time ever speaking with Edward, she was completely enraptured with each word he spoke. And as the day ended and the twins met at the truck, Blue raised an eyebrow, indicating that she knew exactly what Bella had been feeling during fifth period Biology. But because of a certain promise she made, Blue didn't inquire any further and the sisters drove off.

 **AN: Next chapter you will finally see Carlisle.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella awoke in the morning with an uncharacteristic optimism, which was duly noted by Blue while they had breakfast. "Excited to see _Edward_?" She couldn't resist the urge to tease. But this time Bella didn't recoil or lash out, instead she gave a shy smile and shrugged. This combined with Bella's warm feelings surprised Blue to no end. "Well then, I hope it goes well." She cleared her throat and gave her sister a soft smile.

As the sisters headed towards the truck Blue spoke, "You know, I was thinking about repainting the-" She was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a _crack_.

"Owww!" Bella exclaimed. Apparently the melted snow from the other day had formed into a slippery layer of ice. And Bella's sprawled form on the driveway was the unfortunate or fortunate consequence depending on who one looked at. On one hand Bella was flustered and annoyed as she rubbed her back, while on the other hand Blue was near hysterical at the shocked expression on her twins face. No doubt the optimism had been knocked right out of her.

"Really Bells, you'd think you would be used to falling down by now." Blue spoke between hysterical bouts of laughter. Bella simply huffed as she heaved herself up and Blue finally calmed down enough to head to the passenger side of the truck. She eyed Bella's frown and had to purse her lips in order to hold in her laughter, not wanting to try her twin's patience.

The sisters were quite pleasantly surprised that the icy road wasn't as difficult to drive on as they had thought it would be. As Bella parked the truck, Blue realized she might have forgotten her Calculus textbook and immediately began rummaging for it in her school bag while Bella got out of the truck, still annoyed with her. As Blue finished searching for her textbook resignedly, she realized in her rummaging she had dropped a few papers at her feet and immediately bent down to pick them up. Suddenly she heard a loud screeching noise and felt a sudden and sharp pain in her head as everything went black.

When Blue slowly came to she heard muffled voices and opened her eyes to a bright light and throbbing head. She immediately squinted at the light and groaned at the pain, her ears ringing. "Blue! Oh Blue thank god you're awake!" Blue suddenly found herself in Bella's embrace flooded with emotions of relief and worry. Once Bella pulled back, Blue was able to register in confusion that they were in a hospital emergency room.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a new voice, "Blue! I'm so sorry! I almost killed you two!" Bella rolled her eyes at him. Blue was shocked to see his face covered in bleeding cuts.

"Here we go again." She sighed, "Tyler, it's okay, we're fine! I already told you, it was an accident!" Bella huffed. Blue's head was not only throbbing from the pain, but also her increasing confusion.

Bella immediately responded to her sisters concern, "You were in the truck while I was outside and all of a sudden Tyler's van is screeching towards me. Luckily I got out of the way, but the van still hit the truck and since you were unbuckled it caused you to slide forward and hit you head against the dashboard- or something like that. I don't know that's what the paramedic said." Blue took all of this in as she felt her head. She looked Bella over making sure she wasn't hurt at all. "Don't worry I'm fine just a little bump." Bella reassured.

Blue nodded in relief, and just as she was finally about to reply, the Cullen boy walked in with a confident smirk, _figures_ Blue thought. At this moment she makes eye contact with him, but this time her head hurts too much for her to be embarrassed. Thankfully, Tyler chooses this moment to speak up again.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry-" He began.

Edward lifted a hand to stop him. "No blood, no foul," he said, flashing a dazzling smile. Blue was confused out of her mind and immediately turned to Bella.

"What did I miss?" Bella blushed slightly and cleared her throat.

"Ed-Edward was the one to push me out of the way of Tyler's van." Bella explained. Blue was confused as to why her sister didn't say so before but chose to ask about it later when she felt Bella's haywire emotions.

Blue turned to Edward with a warm smile, despite her increasingly throbbing head. "Thank you Edward." She felt warmth on her cheeks and realizing it was her tears. Edward seemed alarmed by this and shot Bella a look. Bella immediately moved to her sister's side and hugged her tenderly as she began to sob, She knew full well the source of her distress.

"Really, Blue, I'm okay. Edward pushed me away just in time." Bella hushed as Blue began to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Blue sniffed, "I can be a bit emotional sometimes." Bella pulled away with a smile.

"A bit?" She asked. Blue gently shoved her sister, _where's that fruit when you need it_ she sent the thought to her sister who laughed fondly. Both girls turned to Edward who had an odd expression on his face.

But before any of them could say a word, the most handsome man Blue had ever seen walked into the room. He had a tall, well built form and honey blonde hair with chiseled aquiline features. He seemed to have the kindest eyes she had ever seen as he spoke with a confident, but soft tone. "Isabella and Miridia Swan?" He questioned reviewing the two charts in his hands.

"Bella"

"Blue" The twins replied in unison, equally awed by the handsome doctor. Blue noticed he had the same golden eyes and purple circles as the rest of the Cullens. This must be their father Blue realized.

"So, girls." Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Both girls said in unison, once again. Dr. Cullen seemed amused at this occurrence but raised his eyebrow as he glanced at Blue's tear streaked face and red eyes. Blue inwardly groaned, it was just her luck that the moment she meets the most handsome man in the world she looks like a cried up mess. Just as she was about to look away out of embarrassment, her eyes met his. Blue couldn't breathe for a moment, the heat of his golden gaze burning into her soul. He seemed as taken aback as she did, but recovered in half a second, where as she couldn't stop her spiraling emotions. Blue felt a nudge to her side, as Bella silently shook her out of her reverie. Blue inwardly groaned as she realized Bella was aware of her every thought.

As Dr. Cullen began to casually examine Bella, Blue made it a point to look away from him to distract herself from her confusing feelings, instead turning to Edward, who seemed a bit stunned. But the moment he saw Blue observing him, he recovered himself. Blue groaned as her head pulsed once more, everything was just too much for her at the moment. "Are you in pain?" Dr. Cullen addressed her with concern in his voice, his eyes once again meeting hers.

Blue flushed a deep red at his attention, "My head just been a bit sore-actually just _really_ annoyingly painful. Is there a drug for that?" Dr. Cullen smirked as he stepped closer to examine her eyes.

"Well we'll see if there's any need for that." He said with a touch of amusement, as he reached out to gently examine her head. The moment his cold hands made contact with her face, Blue felt a gentle rush go through her, making her heart rush and her face flush once more. She winced as he touched the sides of her forehead.

"Tender?" He asked, quickly removing his hands, but still meeting her eyes. Blue simply nodded, trying to shake off her embarrassment. "Well, Miss Swan it looks like you have a mild concussion. I'll prescribe a painkiller for you to take once every two hours. You just come back for a follow-up check-up in about a week." Dr. Cullen said all this while writing on a piece of paper.


End file.
